Wilderness (book one) Seeking Autumn
by I am called many things
Summary: Oak, father of four abandoned kits, is on a quest. There is a prochecy about them. Then there is Autumn. The she cat is looking for her lost litter mates with her friend for life, Night. They run across the Clans and things go DOWN! Join Autumn on her quest, and read to see what happens! THIS IS A PARODY!
1. Chapter 1

In a dark alley, two cats strolled in. One was a white she cat with ginger blotches. Another was a solid black She cat,with a large tear in one ear. "Why ever did we agree to meet him here?"muttered the white and ginger cat. "Because it is deserted."A large brown tabby meowed, stepping out of the shadows. "Hare."the black cat greeted. "Hello Night."Hare ginger and white cat stepped up. "okay, we did your dirty work. No more fox. Now, tell us what you know!" she hissed. "Autumn, calm down, here is what I know; you say you were abandoned by the Tallwalker town. If you keep heading north there is a beautiful forest, not like these small woods you live in. If your lost litter mates are anywhere ,that's the place to look."Hare meowed. "Really? That's terrific! Thanks for going with me, Night."Autumn mewed. Night purred. "Always." Autumn was shot back into her first memories. An abandoned kitten. Lonely. Starving. A Black kitten, just old enough to survive on her own looked up from a small meal found in a Tallwalker bin. She had cried out, sharing her food ,and teaching me to be wild. Autumn shivered, snapped back into realality by a cough from Hare. "Thanks Hare."purred Night. Autumn leaned and stretched out a single fore paw. A sign of respect and thankness. The two friends for life padded out of the ally, into the cold rain. Autumn felt her fur plaster to her sides and her ribs jutt out. She fluffed her pelt out, trying to hide weakness. " Thank the great StarCats and Mooncats we met Hare!"Night purred. Autumn nodded, shivering again. Night pressed against her. Autumn purred. This might yet be the end of their long journey!


	2. Chapter 2

A large ginger tom stared into a puddle. "Owl scat! The Starcats give me no help!"he spat. A white she cat stroked his ear with a fluffy tail. "Oak,you know your kittens don't know you. And your quest to find them will not succeed."she meowed gently. "No, Sweet! I will find my kittens! I must believe that if nothing else."mewed Oak. Sweet looked at him. "We have been searching for a long,long time. Im sorry but it's time to accept it. Your litter can not be found."Sweet mewed. Oak bristled. "It's all the Tallwalkers faults! If they had not taken my mates litter,we wouldn't be like this!"he growled. "You know Sage fought hard to save them. She died in the process."she sighed. "Don't remind me."hissed Oak. He pawed at the puddle. "Starcats and Mooncats, show me a sign." he muttered. A reflection of two pretty she cats appeared. One ginger and white, one black. "The ginger one! I have found one of my kittens! I know it! Set out the strength leaves, Sweet! We are leaving at dawn!" he yowled. _That's one_ _kitten_,he thought. _I just know its her. But Sage had four. They all have to be alive! They have destiny not even the Starcats or Mooncats have prochecied! _Oak looked up. A shooting star crossed his path. He smiled slightly. If one had lived they all had. He must not give up hope. "Sweet... It's nice of you to help me look for them."Oak sighed. Sweet nodded. Soon, all four cats would meet...


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn pounced, landing square on the chaffinch. It fluttered for a moment then fell still. "Great catch!"Night called, looking up from her Caught Prey;a rabbit. Autumn mewed her thanks and settled down on a mossy patch of ground. She bit into her bird, mind whirling. "How will you know when we find your litter mates who they are?"Night asked. Autumn shrugged. "We'll eat that caught prey when we catch it." she mewed. The bushes shook and a plump she cat padded out. "Are you one of those wild cats?"she asked. "Wild cats?!"Autumn asked hopefully. "Yes, the ones by the lake! Im Floss by the way! Me and Smoky live in that barn!"she pointed to a large tallwalker den. "Well Floss, it's nice to see you! Where do these wild cats live again?"asked Night. Floss pointed with her tail in the direction of a large lake. "Thanks a bunch! I'm Autumn and that's Night by the way." Autumn purred. Floss nodded. A large Tom appeared. "You must be Smoky."Night assumed. Smoky nodded. "Let me warn you, these wild cats fight! Be careful!"he hissed. Night nodded nicely and Autumn shifted her paws. Gulping the rest of her chaffinch, she wrapped her thick tail around Night's neck. "Well! I guess me and Night should be going now. A lot of mice to hunt, you know. Bye then, Floss, Smoky. See you around!"Autumn purred, bounding off with Night hard on her paws. "I like Floss."Night purred when they had traveled a while. A harsh call made them stop. "What are you doing in WindClan territory?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Night turned at the call, her fur bristling. Autumn gasped. As Autumn opened her mouth to explain,a brown tabby shot himself at her. She grunted as he drove her to the springy ground. She heard the sound of Night growling and hissing. But it was two cats against a patrol. Both were soon pinned down and panting. A white tom slashed her nose swiftly. "Enough. We have made our point. Follow."he flicked his tail. The patrol grabbed them,two cats for Autumn and two taking Night, dragged the two wounded cats just across the scent marks. "STAY AWAY!"they growled as they left. They lay,bleeding for some time. A gray tabby shape appeared. He was remarkably handsome to Night. Autumn snorted seeing that he was obviously blind. Autumn was in no mood to be challenged again. She sprang up and leaped on the blind Tom before he could catch her scent or yowl. Night went to help. Autumn pushed the tom's muzzle into he dirt,keeping him quiet. "Shutup!"she hissed as he tried to make a sound. Night wound brambles around his paws,and them around his muzzle. Autumn needed information. She dragged the Tom into a deserted place in the ferns, him squirming all the way. He was a fighter,you had to admit. Night pulled thebrambles from his muzzle. "Yellowfang! Help me!"he yowled loudly first thing. "Shutup! Tell us your name."Night snarled. "Jayfeather!her spat. "Happy now? It's Jayfeather!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jayfeather snarled and struggled in the brambles that held his paws. Rock! Fallen Leaves! Great StarClan, help me! The black cat stared at him and took a cautious step towards him. Jayfeather sensed her slowly approaching. "Stay away!"he hissed,wriggling. The white and ginger one hissed than sat. As she sat she winced. "Tell us. Have you seen my litter mates?"she asked. "No! I don't know you, or your litter mates!"he growled. He started to use his powers, seeing into their minds. Her name was Autumn. She was looking for her long lost litter mates. It was vitally important. WindClan had drove them off. Her friend was called Night. He pelt an unusual pang of sympathy. "Take these brambles off my paws. I won't run."he mewed. Night glanced at Autumn. Autumn nodded shortly and Night cut the brambles off Jayfeather. Jayfeather rubbed his thorn pricked paws. "Those wounds smell bad. Let me look."he mewed. Autumn unsheathed her claws. Jayfeather snorted. "Do you really think I'd try and attack when I'm out numbered? Im a Medicine Cat."his tone suggested he was always kind of cranky. Hesitantly,the two let him check them. "Hmm, I need dock and horsetail."he mewed. Autumn quickly spotted the two herbs and gathered some. Soon they were all treated. "Can I go now?"Jayfeather meowed. Night and Autumn blocked his path and said no. Well,Jayfeather thought, It seems I'm a prisoner.


	6. Chapter 6

Large paws padded into a small, makeshift campsite. The large Tom stepped carefully over a sleeping, scrawny gray tabby Tom. A she-cat followed him silently. This was the test. If Autumn fought harder than any other cat, she was his daughter. It ran in the family. If she didn't, she wasn't. Oak paused. Let it begin. He let out a chilling, loud yowl and leaped onto a sleeping Night. All three cat's awoke, Night gasping as the breath was drove out of her. Sweet hurtled herself onto the gray tom. She pinned his skinny shoulders easily, and she snickered when the unnatural gleam in his eyes told her he was blind.

Autumn snarled and ran to help Night. Oak saw her coming and thrust Night towards a tree, and she hit her head and fell to the ground, unconscious. At a flick of his tail, Sweet jumped of Jayfeather and jumped onto Autumn, Oak taking her place quickly as Jayfeather tried to fight back. Sweet pinneaAutumn easily, and positioned her to where she was forced to watch Oak fight Jayfeather.

Jayfeather got up and lashed out at where he thought Oak was, missing by a tail length. Oak laughed and slashed Jayfeather's shoulder, then bowling him over and biting into his leg. Jayfeather yowled in pain and slashedbin all directions, finally landing a hard blow to Oak's head. Oak reared up and snarled, but Jayfeather managed to slip out from under him as he reared up. Jayfeather ran, gasping as he realized Oak was on his tail. He ran strait into tree when he was distracted. Jayfeatherfeel down, his voice rising to a whimper of terror as Oak's shadow loomed over him. "No!"he croaked in fear.

The next thing that happened happened fast. Oak heard a grunt from sweet and looked over to see her looking stunned on the ground. Autumn snarled and bowled Oak over. Newfound strength built in her body. "Yes! You are the one! You passed!"Oak yowled happily as Autumn sent him flying with a strong blow. He ran back and licked her ear before she could protest. "My dear kit! Autumn, I am your father!"Oak yowled.


End file.
